We intend to use the exchanges of carbon monoxide between blood and cardiac or skeletal muscle to provide an estimate of mean myoglobin PO2. On both theoretical and experimental basis this appears to be possible. Our next objective is to apply this method to determine the effects of factors controlling the muscle blood flow, both humoral and nervous, on estimated mean myoglobin PO2 in heart and skeletal muscle.